Losses
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: What if Spiderboy (my OC) had been in the Transformers: Prime "Operation Bumblebee" episodes? Read to find out! WARNING! Yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. If you do not like this summary then please DO NOT read. Thank you, enjoy and have a great day.


**Losses.**

**Well, here's another SpiderBee story. This is just a 'What If' story I've wanted to put together for a while now, so yeah. It takes place during Season 2 of Transformers: Prime and in the "Operation Bumblebee" episodes. Enjoy!**

"What is with the rent-a-car?!" Knockout called out as he and Bumblebee sped down the mountain road, coming up on a sharp turn. The back right tire of the old truck Bumblebee was riding broke off, bouncing into the woods behind him. Bumblebee looked back at the road, a regretful expression on his faceplate. He shouldn't have been there, not without his T-cog! What was 'Bee thinking?! "I'd stick around and do some donuts around you, but I have a delivery to make." Knockout said in his usual gloating tone as he made the sharp turn. Bumblebee's optics widened in realization as he attempted to turn the elderly vehicle beneath him. But it was no use, and to late as the yellow and black mech crashed through the only thing separating him from the cliff, the impact forcing Bumblebee to release the old truck as both he and the vehicle fell downward towards the ground.

_SCRAP!SCRAP!SCRAP!_ The yellow and black mech thought in a panic as he fell toward the bottom of the mountain. He was running out of air, and was falling helm-first to the rocky ground below. If he landed helm-first he'd be a goner! The autobot scout attempted to move, but at this speed it was no use. Bumblebee closed his optics, preparing for the worst. Suddenly, everything stopped. Bumblebee opened his optics in surprise, looking below him to see he was still fairly high in the air. The yellow and black mech looked above him and saw Spiderboy holding onto a web-line, which was attached to 'Bee's feet.

"Hey sweetspark!" Spiderboy said in a straining tone as he began to pull up his yellow and black lover. Bumblebee sighed, thanking Primus his boyfriend got there in time.

**. . .**

"Of all the scrap-brained ideas." Ratchet said, turning his attention from Bumblebee to Bulkhead, who was standing right behind the orange and white feild-medic. "Taking Bumblebee, into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels!"

"He improvised!" Bulkhead replied with a shrug.

"He did what he could to secure the artifact. It's not his fault the truck couldn't support his weight." Spiderboy stated, hanging upside-down from his webline, which was just next to Bumblebee. Bumblebee's optics lowered. What he could do wasn't enough right now, not when he wasn't whole.

("I'm useless.") Bumblebee beeped, lowering his helm into his arms. Raf walked over to his guardian.

"Don't say that Bumblebee! You're not useless!" Raf replied almost instantly.

"Look," Arcee began, stepping forwards. "I hate to break up the pity party, but the 'cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

"Neither blame nor praise will modify past events," Optimus stated. "But we can not afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio-mechonisim." Optimus finished before he walked away with Ratchet right behind him. Spiderboy dropped down to the floor safely before walking over to Bumblebee, a regretful expression on his masked face.

"I'm sorry 'Bee. I should have gotten here sooner! If I did maybe I could have gotten to the signal first, or taken down mech while you were out of it!" Spiderboy said, placing a hand on Bumblebee's own metalic hand. The yellow and black scout looked down at his red and black boyfriend.

("Maybe. But that still doesn't make up for how I feel right now.") Bumblebee replied, optics lowering to the ground.

"I know how you feel." Spiderboy said with a downed expression.

("No, you don't.") The scout replied as he stood up, making his way to his room. Spiderboy merely watched Bumblebee disappear from his line of vision.

"No 'Bee. You're wrong."

**. . .**

"Hey, 'Bee you still awake bud?" Spiderboy asked as he entered Bumblebee's room, closing the doore behind him. Bumblebee sat on his bed, just looking at himself in his bedroom mirror.

("What's up?") Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy leapt onto the yellow and black mech's bed. Spiderboy paused for a moment, considering if he should tell the scout or not.

"You were wrong 'Bee." Spiderboy said, sitting next to Bumblebee. The yellow and black mech looked at the red and black mutant superhero with a confused expression.

("About what?") Bumblebee replied with a raised optic.

"About not knowing how it feels to lose a part of yourself. When I was five my Uncle Venom came over his with his son Carnage, our fathers went out for a few drinks, leaving my fifteen year old cousin to babysit me . . ." Spiderboy began as he trailed off. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a slightly confused look.

("So what happened?")

"He raped me 'Bee. For years without my parents finding out, he raped me. He took away my innocence, my pride, my confidence. I was nothing but a victim in an endless cycle. But finally I had enough, I came to my senses and told my fathers everything. Carnage was put into jail for a good couple of years. But then he was let out for good behavior. Every time he came over I'd be so worried. I may be one of the smartest people in the multiverse, but my emotions get in the way of my better judgement a lot. Just like yours right now. I just want you to know, keep your emotions in check." Spiderboy said, standing up before making his way over to the yellow and black scout's room door.

("I'm sorry.") Bumblebee beeped, making Spiderboy stop dead in his tracks. Spiderboy smiled slightly.

"It's alright 'Bee. What's done is done. Also, Optimus and Ratchet want you in the main room in five minutes." Spiderboy said before exiting the room.

**. . .**

Bumblebee lay on the operating table, a hint of nervousness in his bright blue optics. Arcee had been chosen to preform the operation as Ratchet was the donor and no one else could do it. Bulkhead was too clumsy, Optimus was much too large and Spiderboy, even though he could alter his form he had no knowledge of the cybertronian body. So, it was up to Arcee. The blue and pink femme walked over to the computer console just across from the patients.

"Inducing stasis." Arcee said, putting Ratchet into stasis mode.

("Thanks Ratch, it means a lot.") Bumblebee bleeped, leaning forward to look at the autobot medic.

"Ep, uep, ep . . ." Ratchet began as stasis began to take ahold of him. "You can . . . thank me when . . . it's over." Ratchet finished, closing his optics.

"Okay Bumblebee, your turn." Arcee said, turning back to the controls. Bumblebee felt something on his hand. The autobot scout looked down and saw Spiderboy looking a him in a confident way.

"I'll be right here 'Bee. You'll be fine." Spiderboy said before a beeping began from the main console.

"What's happening?!" Raf asked nervously.

"RATCHET'S FLAT LINING!" Miko said loudly.

"No he isn't." Arcee replied. Optimus looked to the screen.

"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus stated.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the 'cons just unearthed another relic." Bulkhead said, turning to Optimus. Optimus paused briefly before turning to his team.

"Autobots, prepare to rollout!" Optimus exclaimed in his usual serious tone.

"Yes!" Arcee practically hissed under her breath.

("Alright! Let's go kick some-!") Bumblebee began as he excited like go up from the operating table, throwing some punchs at the air as Optimus approached him.

"Except for our patients." Optimus interrupted. Bumblebee's door wings lowered as he sat back down on the operating table, a low tone escaping the bot in disappointment. Optimus turned to Arcee. "It would be best to interrupt stasis." Arcee nodded slightly and did as she was told by the Prime. Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee then left the base through a ground bridge that Spiderboy had opened. Once the three bots were through safely the red and black superhero closed the portal.

**. . .**

_"PRIME!" _Agent Fowler boomed over the communication frequency he had opened to the base_. "Breaking news," _Bumblebee got up from the operating table and quickly made his way over to the main computer.

("What's up Agent Fowler?") Bumblebee asked as he skidded to a stop just in front of the main computer monitor.

_"Huh? Where's Prime?"_ Fowler asked.

("What's the news?")

_"Look, let 'im know I just received access to satilitie imagery, which I believe pin-points the center operations of M.E.C.H."_ Agent Fowler said slowly, as if speaking to a little child. Bumblebee's optics widened.

("Send the coordinates Agent Fowler, I'm goin' in myself!") Bumblebee bleeped with a determined look on his faceplate. Agent Fowler face-palmed as Spiderboy, Jack, Miko and Raf walked over to the screen.

_"Oh for the love of-!" _Agent Fowler began before Spiderboy cut him off.

"Just send the coordinates already Fowler. I'll go and take 'em all down in no-time flat!" Spiderboy said, slamming a fist into his other palm and cracking his knuckles. Agent Fowler paused for a moment before sending the coordinates. "Thanks Fowler. Over and out." Spiderboy said before firing a web-shot at the button that ends communications, cutting off Fowler before he could say anything else.

("What are you thinking Spider?! You can't take mech on yourself!") Bumblebee beeped sternly, narrowing his optics at Spiderboy as he walked over to the ground bridge control. The red and black superhero smiled slightly.

"Actually, I can. But, I'm bringing you with me." Spiderboy said as he locked on to the coordinates. Bumblebee's optics widened.

("What?! Why?!") Bumblebee beeped, crossing his arms.

"Because Starscream's working with M.E.C.H." Spiderboy said as he opened a ground bridge to the coordinates' location. "And I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to damage the timeline too much. If you had known, who knows what would happen. But what's about to happen is unavoidable now, so come on. Let's get your T-cog back!"

**. . .**

"Initiate transfusion." Silas commanded his men. The soldiers complied, injecting their new prototype with more than enough energon to fuel a normal cybertronian. The mech began to move slightly, it's internal systems begining to come to life right in front of Silas. "It's working." The ex-military soldier said with a grin as Starscream walked over.

"Energon, it will do wonders for our future army." The ex-decepticon seeker said, making a fist with his left hand. Silas glared at the arrogant Starscream, forcing the mech's optics to lower slightly. "Your future army." Starscream corrected before continuing. "In fact, we are mere moments from beholding the miracle of transformation!" Starscream finished before the large bunker doors behind himself and Silas were torn apart from the outside. Everyone turned to the doors to see the source of the disturbance to see Spiderboy and Bumblebee walk into the base. Every soldier in the room, including Silas and Starscream aimed their weapons at the two. "No T-cog! He's unarmed!" Starscream proclaimed before firing a missile at Bumblebee.

"Maybe Screamy! But he's got me!" Spiderboy said as both he and Bumblebee dodged the missile. "I'll take care of M.E.C.H. 'Bee, you get your T-cog and get outta here!" Spiderboy said as he disarmed one of the soldiers, throwing him at another before the soldier's weapon to shoot several other soldiers in the legs.

"We've been compromised! Destroy the intruder and meet me at the rendezvous point! With my T-cog!" Silas said as Bumblebee ripped his organ from M.E.C.H. machine before Starcsream fired a energon blast at the yellow and black scout, forcing him to crash into the computer console just below him.

"I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FOOT SOLDIERS! I AM A CONSULTANT!" Starscream exclaimed as Spiderboy picked up the T-cog.

"Yeah, and you're also an idiot too." Spiderboy said as he began to race towards Bumblebee. "C'mon 'Bee! Let's get outta here!" Spiderboy said, nudging Bumblebee's arm before Starscream took a hold of the red and black supehero, holding him up to eye-level as Bumblebee buzzed awake. "HEY! Watch it!" Spiderboy exclaimed as he squirmed in Starscream's grasp, still holding the T-cog in between his torso and hi arm as Starscream held up his arm-cannon to Spiderboy's chest, making sure he could also hit the T-cog with one shot before taking a few steps back.

"One step, and your precious biomech and the human, are scrap." Starscream threatened. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a worried expression on his faceplate.

"Don't worry about me 'Bee. You know I can heal from anything. Just get your T-cog back!" Spiderboy said as Starscream's grip tightened on Spiderboy's head and arm, forcing the red and black superhero to yell in pain.

"Shut up! No one asked you!" Starscream said in an angry tone. Bumblebee narrowed his optics at Starscream in anger. "Oh! Did I strike a nerv? Does this vermin mean something to you scout?!" Starscream taunted as he squeezed Spiderboy again, forcing the teenaged superhero to yell louder in agony.

("Let 'im go Starscream!") Bumblebee demanded sternly, clenching both his hands into fists.

"Or you'll what? Shoot me? How sad, to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode, experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic, to be a failure as an Autobot." Starscream said with a grin, staring at Spiderboy and the T-cog as Bumblebee charged him. Starscream noticed Bumblebee as split second before he threw Spiderboy into the air, letting out a scream and dodging the yellow and black scout's attack at the same time. Bumblebee then quickly chased after it as Starscream recovered from the previous shock. As Spiderboy and the T-cog came into reach Bumblebee leapt into the air to catch them as Starscream aimed his cannon at Bumblebee's objectives before firing, hitting the T-cog and Spiderboy at the same time as the scout barely touched them forcing him, Spiderboy and the T-cog to spiral to the ground. Starscream leapt onto the failed M.E.C.H. expreiment as Bumblebee looked up at his T-cog and Spiderboy, the biomech was in pretty bad shape, but Spiderboy was in worse, a giant crater of human flesh missing from the his chest. Bumblebee's optics widened in shock at the sight before quickly turning back to Starscream. "Time to jet - - BECAUSE I CAN!" The seeker yelled with a evil laugh before transforming and flying out of the bunker, leaving Bumblebee with his failures. The yellow and black mech walked over to Spiderboy, kneeling down next to him. The red and black supehero opened his lensed eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, a faint smile on his face.

"I'm fine 'Bee. We got the T-cog. That's all that matters." Spiderboy said as his healing factor healed his body.

("I'm so sorry Spider! I never meant for this to happen!") Bumblebee beeped, holding the teenaged superhero close. Spiderboy placed a hand on the yellow and black autobot scout's faceplate.

"It's alright. Everything worked out fine. Now come on, we gotta get this back to base." Spiderboy said, pointing to the T-cog. Bumblebee nodded as he picked up his biomech.

**. . .**

"I . . . did what I could." Ratchet said to the team after scanning Bumblebee. Optimus approached the medic, placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

"Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus said, attempting the reassure the medic.

"And we didn't stick with plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked in a slight confused tone.

"Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Both Jack and Spiderboy said at the same time. Bumblebee groaned as he stood up, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

("Wow, I feel . . . normal.") Bumblebe beeped as Spiderboy walked over to his side."

"Bumblebee! Easy." Ratchet warned as Bumblebee moved around excitedly, flexing his arms with a swing of his torso.

("I feel fine Ratch!") Bumblebee replied with a joyful expression on his faceplate.

"Please, recovery takes time." Ratchet said, steeping forward. Bumblebee paused, looking at his body, then turning his attention to Raf, and then Spiderboy. The yellow and black scout took a breath before attempting to transform. It didn't work. "The damage was . . . severe." Ratchet said, looking down at the ground in regret. Bumblebee paused again before attempting a second time. Nothing again. Bumblebee buzzed with a sadden tone.

"C'mon 'Bee! You can do it." Spiderboy said, placing a hand on the yellow and black mech's leg. Bumblebee sighed before trying one last time. Bumbleee transformed almost instantly, sending the entire room into loud cheers of joy for the scout. Bumblebee did a quick donut before stopping and opening up his doors and honking his horn.

("C'mon Raf, get in! You too Spider!") Bumblebee beeped excitedly. Both Spiderboy and Raf looked at each other for a quickly second before racing over to the yellow and black muscle car, hopping into his seats and buckling themselves in.

"Let's go!" Spiderboy said loudly in an excited tone as Bumblebee sped past everyone and outof the base, driving off with his two favorite humans ever.

**End.**

**Sorry if this isn't too good. It's my first time putting a character into a story. But, it was fun writing this. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story! If you want to read some of my other work check out the link to my profile at the top of the page. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**

**(Review? Please no bad/mean reviews please)**


End file.
